drakensangfandomcom_en-20200213-history
The Diadem And The Lover
You receive the quest from Mountebank Queen Salina. Her beloved Dranor stole her valuable diadem and disappeared with it. After a futile attempt to ask the city guard for assistance, she will gladly accept your offer for help. The first goal is to find Dranor. His friend Runkel Bagthumper should know more about Dranor's whereabouts, which means you need to find him first. That's not hard to do, as Runkel is found on the road to Avestrue, on the right side of the road beside some rocks. He informs you of a creepy stranger who apparently talked to Dranor and who is in league with the local gang of murderers. In addition Runkel believes that the innkeeper of The Jagged Blade is very familiar with the area and that he could well have an idea where the gang has its hiding place. Thalion points the heroes in the direction of the Bald Mountain in the Dark Forest. On top of the Bald Mountain the heroes can just catch the end of a conversation between Dranor and a mysterious stranger. It appears that this stranger forced Dranor to steal the diadem. He orders the three subordinate Bald Mountain Robbers to kill Dranor, but he does not await the result and teleports away with the diadem. After getting rid of the three robbers, you can ask Dranor to join your party. Now all that's left is to return to Salina for your report, which will close the quest. Relevant NPCs *Mountebank Queen Salina (quest giver) *Hamlok the Mountebank *Runkel Bagthumper *Innkeeper Thalion *Dranor Location *Avestrue Questlog Entries *' ' **''Salina the Mountebank is missing a valuable family heirloom. Her lover, Dranor, is one of the suspects. Salina has agreed to help me get a pass to enter the city of Ferdok in return for my assistance.'' **''Her diadem is lost forever, but Salina is so glad that I rescued her lover that she has offered to vouch for me anyway. I will soon be able to continue on my way to Ferdok.'' ***'Find Dranor' ****''Salina has asked me to find her lover. Could he really be involved in the disappearance of her diadem?'' ****''I found Dranor just as he was handing the diadem to a mysterious spellcaster of some kind. But it didn't look as though Dranor was giving the diadem to the creature voluntarily. There's more to this theft than meets the eye...'' ***'Find Runkel Bagthumper' ****''According to Salina one of Dranor's old friends might know where he is. I will know more once I have found him.'' ****''Well, well, well... I can learn a lot here.'' ***'Speak with the Innkeeper' ****''Runkel fears that Dranor may have joined a gang of cutthroats that is marauding around the countryside. He suggested that the local innkeeper might know the location of their hideout.'' ****''That's very interesting. Now I might be able to find out more about this gang of cutthroats.'' ***'Find the Robbers' Hideout' (+30 xp): ****''According to the innkeeper at 'The Jagged Blade', there is only one place those brigands could be hiding at - Bald Mountain. It is a rocky plateau deep in the Dark Forest, far beyond the reach of Sergeant Erland and his men. I'll soon know whether Dranor and Selina's diadem are there too.'' ****''Those robbers won't be troubling anyone in future. I also found Dranor and the diadem at the robbers' hideout. Unfortunately, the sinister figure who was behind all this got away with the loot. I was too late to recover the diadem, but I came just in time to save someone's life! I just hope that the diadem wasn't too valuable...'' ***'Speak with Salina' ****''Now that I've saved Dranor from certain death at the hands of that monster's henchmen, I should report to Salina as soon as I can. I hope she is not too distraught at the loss of her diadem and that she can find it in her heart to forgive Dranor.'' ****''Salina's family heirloom is still missing... but at least I was able to save her lover. I wonder what the thief's true intentions are?'' Rewards *10 AP for finding Runkel Bagthumper *10 AP for talking to Innkeeper Thalion *30 AP for finding the bandits hideout *40 AP for saving Dranor *20 AP after returning to Salina Category:Quest Category:Primary Quest